mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey
What is it? Journey is like a story mode in Mighty Party. In Journey mode you fight against predefined squads and when you beat a boss, the next one will be unlocked. At the moment, there are 21 chapters with 5 bosses each with a total of 105 enemies to defeat. Obviously, the difficult of every boss is increasing. You can acces Journey directly in the main screen of your Kingdom. How does it work? One you have defeated a boss, you wont be able to fight against him again until gameday reset (unless you pay several to refresh him), and you unlock the next one if the defeated boss is the last boss you have discovered for the moment. As said, every day all the bosses you have defeated appear again, so you can fight them daily to get the rewards they give. When you defeat 5 times a certain boss, it will "level-up", becoming stronger and giving better rewards. Journey Keys You need to fight here. There are several important facts to take into account about : * You can have a maximum of 5 (7 for ) * You get one of them for free every 6 hours, or you can buy one for 40 . * Another option to obtain is Brawl fights with a bit of luck. * When you level up, you always get your filled too. Bosses list The current bosses in Journey mode are listed below: Journey 01.png Journey 02.png Journey 03.png Journey 04.png Journey 05.png Journey 06.png Journey 07.png Journey 08.png Journey 09.png Journey 10.png Journey 11.png Journey 12.png Journey 13.png Journey 14.png Journey 15.png Journey 16.png Journey 17.png Journey 18.png Journey 19.png Journey 20.png Journey 21.png Rewards When you defeat any boss, you will get two different rewards: * to use in the Journey Shop. The amount don´t increase when bosses difficulty increase, but they are increasing for every new boss you unlock. * , or cards depending on your rival. The amount of cards increase as you defeat the same boss more times. * First card appears on the third enemy (Battle Mage). * First card appears on the 5th enemy on chapter 13. * From chapter 14 to the end, all the cards ar or better. * Every time you defeat a new Boss for the first time, you are rewarded with a certain amount of or in high chapters as a Daily quest reward. * You can have a maximum of 50k Tips is a very valuable resource in Mighty Party, so here you have several tips to manage them: * In early player levels, try to use all the before leveling up. You will get good rewards in terms of cards and . This is something you have to take into account on higher player levels as well. * Its common to defeat certain bosses you use in your Squad, even if they dont reward you with a lot of , because you can use the cards to evolve that hero and use it to level up your hero in your Squad. * Although you can see how difficult your Journey fight can be, a good strategy can let you win even the difficulty is extremly high, for example: ** Using a Flying-based Squad against a melee-based one. ** Using high leveled common cards against a boss with silence every turn. ** ... * When there is an Event , its wise to control the amount of you will have at the start, as you will need a good amount of daily to maximize your profit playing the Event. * As said, playing Brawl will be probably necessary in an Event too, to defeat all the Event bosses you unlock daily. * Moreover, Journey is a good way to achieve several Event quests, like "get xx cards", as you can select what hero want to defeat. * Use mini-events or guild bonuses to unlock new bosses that you can´t beat normally.